Help me fall asleep!
by MeganekkoTenshi
Summary: Rin can't sleep. So what does she do? Bug Len of course. Rietto-senpai's birthday gift. Happy birthday!


**A/N Happy birthday, senpai!! May the heaven above shower you with presents, fics and VEGGIE JUICE (but don't drink the stuff. It looks poisonous) ~~**

* * *

"en-"

Len stirred under the covers. Who was calling him at this time of night?! He pulled the covers over his head to try and block out the sound.

"Len!"

The voice was getting louder. Not to mention more annoying.

"Len! Wake up!"

And just like that, he was flung out of bed.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing his back. "Who's there?"

"It's me! And I told you to wake up!" the voice yelled. Len tried to get a better look of the person who had so rudely woken him up from his dreams. Orange pajamas and a bow the size of dinner plates. Gee. How many people happen to fit that description?

"What do you want Rin?"

The intruder, Rin, fidgeted nervously. "Well, it's just that I can't sleep…and it was dark in my room…" she said, in a soft voice.

"Then why didn't you go to one of the other's room?" Len asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I did try! It's just…"

* * *

_Rin walked into Meiko's room and stared down at the sleeping figure. _

"_Erm, Meiko-nee, is it ok if I try to sleep here for a while?"_

_Light snoring came from under the covers. Meiko was fast asleep._

"_Hey, Meiko-nee!" Rin said, shaking the sleeping figure. She definitely wasn't expecting what happened next._

"_WHO'S THERE? I'MMA GONNA CRUSH YOUR SKULL!" Meiko yelled, swinging around an empty bottle of sake. Oh my… She was sleep-threatening! And Rin was pretty sure Meiko was going to sleep-bash-her-up if she didn't go now. She fled the room in record time._

_Her first try wasn't a success, so she was going to try Miku's room. Eh? Why was there a light in Miku's room?_

_Rin peered in through the door. Miku noticed this and sat up from her bed._

"_Can't sleep?" Miku asked. Rin nodded in response._

"_Well, there isn't really much room here, but I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Miku said, gesturing to the two figures, Kaito and Gumi, on either side of her. Rin just shook her head and left the room._

"_Cry babies" Rin muttered. "Oh wait, then that would make me one too."_

_Next room she went to was Gakupo's room. But she left as soon as she saw the wall of pictures. Every single one of them was of Luka. Rin slammed the door and left._

_Luka's room was the only one left (besides Len). The second she stepped in there, an arrow came whizzing past her, narrowly missing her head. Rin had to cover her mouth so she didn't scream. A message was tied to the tip of the arrow. Rin opened it and read it._

_You deserve this arrow to your head, Gakupo!_

_Luka_

_P.S. stop stalking me_

_Rin shuddered and left. Who knows what other traps would be in store for Gakupo…_

* * *

"And so, I concluded that your room was the safest!" Rin chirped happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Len said, crawling back into the bed. "Don't stay up too late. We have a concert tomorrow."

"WAIT! You're going to sleep without me?! You're so mean!" Rin yelled. Then, she thought of an idea.

"That bed looks more comfortable than mine. Switch with me." She said in a commanding voice.

"What? Why do I have to- YAAAH" Len yelled as he was flung of the bed again. Rin then got into Len's bed and closed her eyes.

"This is nice. I think I might be able to sleep in this bed."

"Good. Then never wake up please." Len said spitefully.

"Man, just when I finally got to sleep." Len sighed as he gathered a blanket and some pillows. Just as he stepped out of his room and into the hallway, he heard Rin from behind him.

"I still can't sleep."

"SO IN THE END NOTHING CHANGED?!" Len yelled, obviously mad. He went back into his room and sighed.

"Listen well; what you need to fall asleep would be tiredness after a long day of work." Len explained. "So go and run around the coffee table or something."

"I see, I'll be back soon! Don't fall asleep before me ok!" Rin said, charging out the door.

* * *

"en- Len!"

Len was once again knocked out of sleep by Rin. She was breathing hard and sweating a lot. "I went to run like you said, but I was so worried about not being able to fall asleep, that I ran 100 times around the coffee table." Rin said in-between pants. "I also feel like all my brain cells are accelerating."

"That means your brain cells are dying. And they always have been if you are crazy enough to run 100 rounds around a coffee table." Len said, sitting up once again. "You're all sweaty now. Go take a bath."

"Fine." Rin walked into the bathroom and the sound of water splashing could be heard.

"You should just wait for sleep to come naturally. Its not something you can force ya know." Len said as Rin dried her hair.

"But seriously Len, when you think about it, what is sleep? You're just staring at the inside of your eyelids right?" Rin said, monotonously. "To prove it, just close your eyes in the day and its all red. What are dreams? What is the reason for us being put onto this earth? Where is the human-race heading? Where did the dinosaurs go? What happens after we di-"

"STOP IT!" Len yelled, plugging his ears. "At this rate, even I can't sleep!"

"Maybe if you sing me a lullaby, I might fall asleep." Rin suggested.

"Even if you say that, I have no lullaby to sing right now. Unless…" Len paused before continuing, "There's this song I always sing when I'm down."

"Sing it anyway!" Rin encouraged.

Len took a deep breath and began singing. A wonderful melody filled the room.

_omoidasu tabi fukai tame iki  
hisabisa konna kibun_

yatteshimattana tobikirino daishippai  
ima sugu kie tai  
sonna koto mo honki de omou

ima hachanto mae ga kasun de mie nainda

nee boku nai terunokai ?  
are , henda na konnani naki mushi janainonina  
nee boku ganbaro uyo  
itsuno hi nika waratte katare rusono hi made

ganbatte ndayo hito niha mise naikeredo  
soredemo tari nai jibun no chikara ga kuyashi kute

ima hachanto mirai ga kasun de mie nainda

nee boku doushitandai ?  
are , henda na konnani yowamushi janainonina  
nee boku ganbaro uyo  
souda boku no chikara ha  
konna monjanai hazudaro

nando datte tachiaga tteyaru  
nanimo kamo zenbu biki tsure te  
kokomadeyatte kita koto wo  
imi no nai mononisurunante  
zettai sasenai  
surumonka

hora boku kiko eterukai ?  
mune no oku no sumikko de kagayai teru koe ga

souda boku ganbaro uze  
nando datte nando datte  
sono tabi norikoe teyanda

souda boku tatakao uze  
furi shiboru nda kono inochi ga  
dekiru koto subete yaritsukushiteyanda

toki ga meguri matakonna  
kokoro ore souna hi ga kite mo

bokuha kono uta wo mune ni ashita he susumu

Rin was asleep by the time Len finished the song. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Looks like I'm going to have to sleep in Rin's room tonight." He muttered.

He missed the small smile that graced Rin's lips, but somehow knew that it was there.

* * *

"Did you sleep well last night Rin?" Miku asked, noticing the happy expression on her face.

Rin nodded dreamily.

* * *

**Aww. Happy Birthday Senpai! Have a rocking day! By the way, that song Len sang is called Gambaruyo or Let's hang on**


End file.
